The Final Eclipse
by SunriseEclipse
Summary: This is a debut story for my OC Sunrise Eclipse. It is rated M for future chapters of physical romance and unbridled rage. Enjoy my OC's unpleasent life as the first and only son of Princess Celestia right now. Oh and thanks to my pony cousin Thunder Eclipse for letting borrow his Oc the Changeling Queen Metamorphia. On Hold Due to Writer's Block
1. The God of Evil is Born

The God of Evil is Born

_In the Royal Palace of Canterlot the cries of pain could be heard from every corner as the princess was giving birth to her first foal. The royal guards all flinched as they couldn't do anything to help their princess with the pain that was coursing through her body. Princess Celestia felt foolish for messing around with that pegasus, now she was in the worst pain of her teenaged body had ever felt. She wished she could go back in time and stop this from happening._

_The midwife pony nodded reassuringly to Princess Celestia. "That's good princess now keep breathing your almost done." The earth pony smiled and let the princess grip her hoof. It took thirty six hours of labor for the princess to give birth to a fine and strapping colt. His coat was blacker than the darkest of nights and his mane and tail had the golden warmth of a perfectly beautiful sunset. Princess Celestia regretted her thought of stopping this, because if she had she would have lost her beautiful son. The new born colt started to cry with pure energy "Oh now, now little Sunrise, yes that's your name my precious Sunrise Eclipse." Celestia snuggled around her newborn son and cooed out trying to soothe her energetic boy. _

_Celestia brought her only son to her chest and smiled with pure affection "I may have been foolish to do what I did but you were worth the foolishness" She kissed her Sunrise Eclipse's head snuggling his horn against her muzzle and held his small alicorn body to hers with pure motherly love. Sunrise giggled his little laugh as Celestia tickled him with her nose. "Aw you're so adorable"_

"_Well, well look at this my strict big sister going all gooey over her son, that is a sight I didn't expect" Princess Luna, in all her midnight blue splendor, smiled and trotted over "Mind if I get a good look at my nephew" She asked and peeked in the folds of her sisters wings and sighed with affection at seeing the beautiful foal._

"_Oh sister he is so cute, aw just as sweet as can be" Luna moved back as her older sister turned over in her bed and the black foal stood out completely against his mother's white coat. Luna laughed slightly as Sunrise bit down on his mother's fetlock causing Celestia to jump in surprise knocking her little boy off the bed. _

_Both royal alicorn couldn't predict what had happened next, as the baby Sunrise hit the floor he cried out with the strongest cry anypony had ever heard. His horn glowed with a strange aura that shifted between a golden light and a pitch black aura. As he cried in pain the light that filtered through the window was dimmed and soon no light was in the room anymore as if all the light was sucked away into a void but that was only the beginning of the strangeness as Sunrise began to glow in a golden light that soon sped outward temporally blinding both Luna and Celestia. _

"_Oh my, what was that" Luna shook her head as the stars in her eyes began to clear to see a still crying Sunrise floating in a bubble of magic near the ceiling of the bed chamber. She looked over to her sister and saw that Celestia was still dazed "Its alright little Sunrise come on down" She tried to sooth her nephew with calm words but her voice reached only deaf ears. _

_Celestia began to stir hearing her baby crying snapped her out of her small state of shock. She stood quickly and spotted her little Sunrise in a magic bubble "Oh its alright little one I am here now, hush let those tears go away" She flew up to her son and with very little resistance broke through the bubble and surrounded her baby boy in her wings. She began to hum a lullaby to sooth her scared son and soon she was singing full out with the voice of an angel. _

_Luna watched as her sister turned from the normal air of royalty to the air of a loving mother with only one thought in her mind, the safety of her son. Luna had never seen this side of Celestia and was shocked as she watched as Celestia landed on the bed and brought the blanket up to Sunrise and wrapped the baby up in the coziest bundle ever. "There, there my little Sunrise, everything is fine just fine, now why don't you sleep for a while" She laid the now sound asleep foal down on her bed and looked at her sister "Lets go somewhere else to discuss what just happened so we don't wake him." _

_Celestia led her little sister into the library and soon had the discussion going. "He absorbed all of the light in the room sister, how can that not be seen as evil" Luna said first to get her thoughts clear "No! Luna I will not have anypony call my son evil, he isn't" Celestia tried her best to sound absolute but there was a twinge of doubt in her voice "Celestia if he can absorb all of the light in Equestria he could throw the kingdom into eternal chaos, we have to…" Luna was about to say when Celestia glared at her sister "Never, I will never do that, he isn't evil Luna he is just a umm a" Celestia had so much doubt in her that she couldn't even defend her son from Luna's insistence he was evil. _

_While the two princesses argued in a chamber away from Celestia's private chambers, inside them the newborn Sunrise slept peacefully in his mother's bed, though he was thought to be alone he wasn't as a dark and sinister shadow looked down on the young alicorn. "So this fragile thing is meant to be my master, I doubt it, he doesn't look like he has a single evil bone in his body" The shadow smirked as the foal before him snored peacefully "But I should know looks can be deceiving, till your true colors show my lord, to think a son of Celestia would grow up to be the lord of all Evil, hmm but still I have this feeling of dread as if I have made a fatal mistake." With nothing else to say the shadow turned to leave but it was a moment to late as the door opened to let in Princess Celestia and her sister._

"_You, what are you, get away from my son Darainao, your evil will not taint his mind" Celestia looked at her sister and they both nodded as they channeled their power into a single beam of magic using the power of the elements of harmony. The shadow screamed as it was ripped apart, but what they did not see was little Sunrise awake and terrified but unlike the first time he had a strange glow about him as six very dark orbs appeared around him and faded away. Only the young foal saw the orbs each darker than the last. He had tried to grasp them but could not get them._

With a gasp Sunrise Eclipse woke in a drenched sweat. He had been having the same nightmare for the past six weeks but he didn't tell his mother Celestia. His nightmare was more of an extremely early memory that he had repressed. This day was important it was his move from the child prince to a fully grown Prince of Equestria, he dreaded this day because he still had yet to earn his cutie mark and he knew what many ponies were thinking, would he be a black flank forever. "Huh now I must get this over with before I go insane, hmm what is that buzzing"

"Your highness, Prince Sunrise Eclipse, Your mother, Princess Celestia, requests your appearance at today's audiences" A royal guard poked his head into Sunrise's private quarters and nodded to his prince. Sunrise sighed and stood from his bed "I'll be right out if I am to be present at the audiences then I must be presentable, thirty minutes is all I ask Spitshin" He looked over as the door closed. He didn't mind being at the public relations events but he was well awkward at the best of times.

He walked over to his vanity where a necklace with the royal regalia of the thrown of the sun hung. He slipped it on and looked at his mess of a mane, and how blood shot his eyes were "Huh I am so tired of this recurring dream what is that shadow creature and why does it keep calling me its master, and those orbs of darkness what are they" He sighed at the dead end he had hit with his own questions. He looked like a pure mess and he just had to laugh at his image. He used his magic to straighten his mane and he blinked a few times to help reduce the blood shotness of his eyes. He was finished in thirty minutes and was out where Spitshin was, Sunrise had to wonder why the pegasus was named Spitshin when he was a very talented warrior not a cleaner.

Sunrise decided to take the long route and as he walked out into the gardens many heads turned towards him. Every mare wanted him not for his true self but for his title or so he thought. He spotted his aunt, Luna among the ponies in the gardens but she was momentarily detained by her newest crush a big and strapping unicorn that was the commander of the royal guards, Sunrise couldn't stand that stallion, he believed his aunt Luna deserved much better.

He turned and nearly ran into the changeling queen here to beg forgiveness for her predecessor's villainy. She looked thin way too thin to be healthy. "Oh beg your pardon Madame, I should have been watching where I was going" A collective gasp was heard, no pony had ever seen a royal alicorn apologize to a pony lower in rank before. He sighed and gave his best diplomatic smile, he was use to ponies treating him differently because of his rank.

He loved his mother but sometimes he wished he wasn't a royal at all, and then maybe somepony would love him for who he was not what he was besides his mother and aunt. He bowed his head respectfully before he felt a boney hoof touch his shoulder. "It is fine my lord Sunrise Eclipse, it was my fault completely." The Changeling Queen smiled weakly "After all I was in a rush to meet your mother and ask for forgiveness and to beg her to lift the curse she and her sister placed on us"

Something clicked in Sunrise's head; his mother had cursed an innocent pony for something her great grandmother had done. His mind went blank as he couldn't picture his kind and sweet mother doing something like that "Do not worry I will talk with my mother about it" The Changeling Queen smiled and nodded with happiness. "Thank you my lord" She said and bowed her head. Sunrise placed his hoof under the mare's chin and lifted her head "Now enough of this my lord or calling me by my title, we are both of royal blood we are equals, so call me Sunrise." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Another gasp came from the watching crowd as Sunrise left a stunned and blushing Changeling Queen with a hoof pressed to her cheek. She smiled as an emotion she had never felt before hit her heart, love, but she wasn't the only one who had an emotion in their heart they had never felt before. Princess Luna had a look of worry on her face as she watched the blushing Changeling Queen, she feared the Queen was going to use her sister's precious son for her own needs.

"I have to warn Celestia, she will be madder than ever" Luna looked back and decided it was in her nephew's best interests if she stopped whatever was going to happen from happening, but she was blinded by her emotion of pure fear and could not see the consequences of her decision. She didn't know what was in Sunrise's mind, and he remembered well the last sight, not a pure happy face but a shocked and awed face of someone who was the same rank as him. He had unwittingly made himself fall for the Changeling Queen.

End

**Author's Note: **Well that was a long dream now wasn't it, sorry for leading you on for that long, Sunrise has reached his Stallion days he is no longer a colt but he has yet to find himself. I hoped you enjoyed this one its one that is close to my heart because it is a story I am very familiar with. Remember to review the chapter and one last thing, the story set in a time way before the main six were even a thought, this is all about Sunrise's past before his scandalous title is given to him.

Till next time ponies


	2. An Audience of Darkness is Set

An Audience of Darkness is Set

Sunrise sighed as he sat beside his mother watching the ponies of Equestria who had the privilege of their request for audiences accepted. He spotted the Changeling Queen in the far back and he didn't lift his gaze from her frail form. He spotted his aunt in the corner of his eye coming to her spot on his mother's right, while he was to the back left. He watched as Luna bent her head close to his mother's to whisper into her ear. Celestia's eyes widened but she quickly hid her surprise at her sister's words. She glanced quickly at her son and followed his line of sight to the Changeling Queen; she made sure no pony saw her as she looked to the next pony in line waving them forward.

"Your highness, I come before you to raise a case for my family, we have been wrongfully evicted from our home, we have paid rent on time and we have committed no wrong on the landlord" The earth pony that had been waved forward made his case as a unicorn came forward to refute the argument "Your majesty, in Equestrian law it states a landlord may evict the residents of his property as he sees fit" Celestia thought for a moment before she turned her head to her son "What do you think my son, who is in the right here and who is?"

Celestia had thought to catch him in a bind, not to be mean, but to get his attention away from the Changeling Queen. She did not expect what he would do as he kept his gaze on the frail changeling queen as he answered. "The unicorn is right, the law states that a Landlord may evict the residents from the house, but he is also in the wrong for it states in law revision subparagraph eleven that a landlord must prove a valid reason for the eviction of the tenets and must provide them with at least three weeks to find a new home, so in this case of wrongful eviction I would give favor to the earth pony and his family" He did not break his gaze and his mother was surprised that her son new that much detail in Equestrian law, he had never shown interest in it before.

The Changeling Queen looked up and saw Prince Sunrise looking at her. She blushed and her heart beat faster than ever. She looked away just as he broke his gaze and turned to his mother who had just called for attention. "I will meet with only one more subject today, so now I call forth Queen Metamorphia, come forward and speak your case" The call to the Changeling Queen got a large gasp from all the ponies in the audience chamber.

Metamorphia looked up in shock as the entire crowd parted to let her by. One thing no pony ever did was question Princess Celestia's judgment on the most important matters. As Metamorphia approached the throne she glanced at Prince Sunrise and saw his expression as one not of encouragement but a diplomatic one, she did not know Prince Sunrise as well as some of the ponies in the crowd. Sunrise didn't let his feelings show unless he was in a private setting and most ponies knew the look he held now as his passionate public look.

Celestia looked at her son before she spoke to Metamorphia "Why have you come when your kind is not welcomed in this hall anymore, I was kind enough to only banish your people from just this city" She said not in an aggressive way but a way that told Metamorphia that she was on fragile ground. "I have come to beg your forgiveness Princess Celestia, my people are starving and if we remained cursed or cannot feed we will die out, I come to beg you to release us from your curse" Metamorphia bowed her head and waited for the decision. "Your kind was welcomed to my halls we trusted you with our own and you repaid us by betraying us to that foul beast; you expect mercy when you showed none to us" Celestia roared out in the royal voice "Yes my kind betrayed you but not all of us wanted that, many of us wanted to stand beside you, Our old queen chose against the Changelings wishes." Metamorphia was completely truthful as far as Sunrise could tell; he had his mother's natural ability to tell when ponies were lying to him.

Sunrise looked into his mother's eyes and saw the anger he only saw when some pony tried to mess with his feelings. He knew what would come next and he wasn't going to allow it. He tensed as his mother roared out "Oh and what did you do about it nothing yo…" Celestia was unprepared for what happened next as her son moved from his spot and placed himself between his mother's rage and the changeling queen. "You condemn an entire race because of the foolishness of one of their kind" Sunrise had on his mask of disappointment to hide his terrible sadness and anger at the reasons his mother had done this to a race they were allies with, "One pony does not answer for another, even if the pony happens to be the ruler, yes as a ruler you are responsible for eveypony under your rule but they each have their own opinion, the old Queen decided against the judgment of her subjects, so she acted on her own"

Sunrise looked calm but his mother knew better, she had seen her precious son hide a raging emotion with ease before. She could feel the anger in him and she sighed "My word is final Prince Sunrise, the curse is to stay until their queen has learned that the actions of the ruler is seen as the actions of all the subjects under them" Celestia rose and every pony bowed as she left the room in a hurry.

Sunrise growled in annoyance before he turned to Metamorphia "Sorry it didn't go as I had hoped, the least I can do is give you some company while you prepare to leave" He looked annoyed but most of all he looked sad "Oh I will not be leaving, I promised my subjects I would fix my mother's mistakes even if it takes me forever" Metamorphia smiled sadly and it tore at Sunrise's heart. He waved for her to follow him.

"Hmm alright then allow me to treat you to dinner or I can just accompany you for the day" Sunrise wasn't going to take no for an answer for both offers. Metamorphia smiled still sad but she did feel a refreshing sense of joy in her heart, if she could stay long enough for Prince Sunrise to take the throne then her changeling subjects would have a chance, but more than that she just felt like she could tell this Royal Alicorn anything. "Hmm I can't eat real food, but having your company will be a pleasure" Sunrise hoofed himself in the face; he had completely forgotten the workings of the curse placed on the changelings.

Sunrise smiled hiding his slight embarrassment with a mask of calm regality. He walked straight out into the gardens that were empty now. He walked over to his favorite spot it over looked the Everfree forest and the Thundering Hooves waterfall. "I am sorry your case didn't go so well, Metamorphia" Sunrise spoke with his private voice, the voice that held every emotion he had in a strong and royal tone. "Its alright Sunrise, I didn't expect it to go well, my kind we did the worst thing possible, we tried to destroy your family's home, half of us did not want it but we did nothing we let the other half of our Kingdom rampage about when we could have stopped it, its my mother's fault we were cursed and being her daughter I am to blame as well" Metamorphia looked so depressed it hurt Sunrise to see her this way so he turned her face to his "Your wrong, a pony is not defined by their parents they are defined by their own spirit" He smiled and for the first time he didn't mind letting his feelings show, he was tired of hiding his feelings but everypony save his mother and aunt only wanted his approval. That was until Metamorphia came into the picture, he felt something stir in his heart and he didn't try and hide it "You only treated me kindly when we first met because you were afraid to anger me, the only son of Celestia, or that is what many ponies would say, tell me why you were kind when you knew my mother had cursed your kind, you could have used me as blackmail if you could match my power that is"

Metamorphia flinched at Sunrise's words but she knew that her actions could have been seen as fear and she knew lying wouldn't work , after all the royal family were famed for being able to tell when others lied "Well, huh to be honest I intentionally placed myself in your path, it was just you looked so sad I wanted to help, you see we Changelings are attuned to the emotional make up of others and some of us use that for personal gain, while others use it to help out those who need a shoulder to cry on you have so many doubts in you so much anger and much more sadness, I couldn't help by try and help even though you could easily have caused more torment for my kind," She blushed as she said the next part "and I umm I thought you were umm, handsome"

Sunrise raised his eyebrows in a questioning tone; he knew she was telling the truth "Really, you think I look handsome, a changeling thinking an alicorn handsome now that's a new one" He chuckled which made Metamorphia blush even more "but it isn't unusual this is the time of year we stallion Alicorns call Fatal Attraction, where we become so irresistible that every mare wants us, but I am not going to go for that, I am a single mare guy, oh if only there was somepony who understood me, she would be a great filly" Sunrise sighed and Metamorphia felt his depression with a clear and hurt heart, she realized that he was sadly trying to reach out to her.

"Be yourself and that special somepony will love you for your true self and I bet you will find them some day" Metamorphia sighed a little sad but she knew it wouldn't work, she was a changeling he a royal alicorn, they were too different. She would love to be his special somepony but she couldn't because she didn't want him to get hurt or ridiculed for being with her. "Hmm Metamorphia I think I am in love with yo…"

"No! Sunrise step away for her now" He looked back to see his mother and aunt both with a glare in their eyes aimed straight at Metamorphia "Go to your room I will speak with you later privately, for now I need to make sure Queen Metamorphia is shown out of the city"

"NO! I AM TIRED OF THIS I NEVER GET TO MAKE MY OWN DECISSIONS YOU ALWAYS WANT TO PROTECT ME BUT HOW AM I TO LEARN IF I DON'T MAKE MY OWN MISTAKES" Sunrise roared out in the royal way of speaking "Umm its alright Sunrise I need to go anyways" Metamorphia said with a twinge of sadness

"Mother I hereby claim Queen Metamorphia as my personal guest all previous statements or banishments placed on her are void until her business or any business I have with her is finished" Sunrise shocked the three mares with this, being of the royal blood line made it so he could do exactly what he had just done and not even his mother could stop him. "Metamorphia I would like to have a private audience with you in my quarters this afternoon after you are settled into your new accommodations in the royal palace, Mother, Aunt I expect you to treat my guest with respect, Spitshin please escort Metamorphia to her room and tell my assistant to help her with anything she needs"

Sunrise turned and left the gardens without another word as the guard Spitshin took Metamorphia towards the guest wing. "Oh no, what have I done Luna" Celestia was still in a little shocked state as she looked back at her sister. "I do believe we have just made a big blunder" Celestia did not know what to do she had just been screamed at by her precious boy.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:** Well here is the first straw on the camel's back that brings it closer to breaking. I hope you followed the little romance and fear that is played out in this chapter.


	3. A Forbiden Love is let to Fly

A Forbidden Love is let to Fly

Metamorphia coughed as she shut the door to her new room. She was surprised that she was now the personal guest of Prince Sunrise Eclipse. She looked around at the room and saw the beauty of the room the golden walls with a crystal chandelier, the bed was large enough to fit two fully grown Alicorns, and the small study was stocked with all kinds of books and the desk was stocked with writing scrolls and quills. "Oh wow this is beautiful, but why did Sunrise do this he said he might be in love with me, hmm" She sat down at the desk and coughed heavily "Huh I am too weak to really do much of anything right now, huh I need to feed but I can't feed not now it would send the wrong message" She was so far into her own mind that the knock at the door made her jump.

She stood from the desk and walked to the door, but before she could open it a unicorn stallion opened the door. He had a pure black coat and a white mane, he was dressed like a butler and he had what looked like the most dignified look about him. "Hello Madam Metamorphia, I am Master Canterlot, Jiles Canterlot, I am Prince Sunrise's assistant, I have been given strict orders by the Prince to help you in any way you need" The Unicorn nodded and looked about before he came completely into the room. He did not stop to ask permission to enter.

Jiles sighed and looked at the frail changeling "Now Madam, what clothes did you bring?" When Metamorphia did not answer Jiles groaned "Huh if you are to be having a private audience with Prince Sunrise you need to look your finest" Jiles looked about again before he walked over to the ring rope as he pulled the rope and a bell rang in the distance. He tapped his hooves waiting with a smirk on his face. The door to the room opened with a rush as three earth ponies rushed in each wore tailor outfits "Hello there, I need a dress for Madam Metamorphia, I know you were making dresses for Princess Celestia's wardrobe, and I know she rejected thirty of them, take the Madam's measurements and readjust the nicest dress that was rejected to fit her chop-chop" He waved the tailors to their work and he spoke to Metamorphia again "Alright now I must teach you proper etiquette for your audience with the Prince, then I must teach you th…" Metamorphia placed a hoof to Jiles mouth.

"Now I am the queen of the changelings, I know royal etiquette and how to act in an audience with a pony of higher rank" She smiled weakly and moved her hoof before she continued "All I need is some rest to regain my strength that's really all I want to do right now Master Jiles is rest." Metamorphia coughed again and Jiles could see how weak she really was "Oh my dear is this what the curse has done to you and your subjects?" Jiles was genuinely concerned "No this is what happens when we do not feed and I will not feed on another's love for their special somepony it wouldn't be right." She coughed harder and she shuttered "If we do not feed on love our bodies begin to slowly degrade until we just fade away" She smiled as the tailors finished and rushed out of the room "Now may I rest for a while before its time to meet with Sunrise?" Jiles nodded and stepped out the door but before it closed he called back to her "If you need me Madam, just pull the call rope three times" He left then.

Metamorphia sighed and walked over to the bed. "Huh I am so tired, if I do not feed soon I will completely fade into a mad mess." She was completely weak from her hunger that she doubted she would live much longer. She would never feed off another's love unless they willingly let her and no pony would do that no pony what so ever. She laid her head on the soft pillow and soon she was silently asleep.

Sunrise was in a foul mood after what had happened with his mother. He felt terrible for yelling at her but he just couldn't take that she had tried to interfere with his love life. He hadn't felt like this for anypony before. He paced his room waiting for his mother to come and talk to him, he knew she would and he was trying to calm himself down before she arrived. As he paced around his quarters a knock came to his door "You may enter" He knew it wasn't his mother, she always came right in but he did not expect to see his aunt. "Auntie Luna, I thought moth…" Luna placed a hoof to her nephew's mouth signaling for silence "I came because your mother is currently detained with the preparations for your party, but she will be here when she is finished with them, I came to have a talk with you about what you're doing" She waved to the two chairs at a small table for when Sunrise had company, albeit that was rare.

"What do you mean Auntie, I have done nothing at all but show interest in Metamorphia is it wrong for me to have feelings for another pony?" He asked the question but not in the way Luna expected, he asked it as if he were forbidden the feeling of love not in a sarcastic way but a truly hurt way. "No you can love another pony but its not the same thing with a changeling, they may be ponies but they are not like us, and I do not want to see my angel of a nephew get hurt" Sunrise raised an eyebrow and looked over at the desk with his journal "Really if that were true then you would be encouraging me in this" Before Luna could respond he levitated the journal over "Here read page sixty"

Luna opened the journal not sure what to do now but play along. She reached page sixty and began to read.

_Today another unicorn mare tried to seduce me again. I am tired of all these mares trying to get me to sleep with them; I know that all they want is to be part of the royal family not to just be with me out of love. This is why I have no interest in getting into a Permanent Relationship. I want only to be loved for who I am not what I am._

_Today let another mob of mares want audiences with me I can't stand it anymore. I want to be left alone but no I am forever plagued with power grabbers looking for a foolish husband in me. I am finished with these dates mother wants me to go on, I maybe the heir of the sun throne but I do not want to be with just some pony looking for more power._

_UGH I am so tired of this no more will I go to these little parties just to please the noble mares, all they want is to set me up with their daughters, why can't I choose who I want to be with but no being royal I must be paired with a noble, I can't stand these snobbish little brats who know nothing about what true love is all they know is to marry the powerful not the one they love. I swear by my great grandfather to be single till there is a pony that only cares about me and not my title of Prince._

Luna stopped reading and looked up with worry in her eyes "You were so frustrated but you never told us We thought you were enjoying yourself" She sighed and looked down "I will not interfere with what you decide but I fear the road you travel will only lead to more pain and terrible heart break" Luna stood with nothing more to say but she did walk over to her nephew and hugged him "Whatever you decide know your mother and I will always love you for who you are and we will only want what is best for you" With that she released him and left the room.

Sunrise looked down, he was glad to have gotten his aunt to back down but he felt bad still for what he had done. He sighed and walked back to his desk with his Journal he laid it down as another knock came to his ear "You may enter" He called out and Spitshin entered "My prince your assistance is needed at the front gates" Spitshin looked like he had just ran a thousand miles to get here "What has happened Spitshin?" Sunrise sighed as he turned to his most trusted guard and one of his closest friends "It would seem that there is a small riot of mares wanting to see you they will not leave and your mother cannot get them to see reason" Sunrise sighed as he remembered last year's Fatal Attraction, it happened every year until the Stallion was no longer on the market or that was what his mother had told him.

Sunrise looked into the mirror and decided to just leave his appearance alone, he was after all still in his audience dress and didn't need to change at all. He walked along with his friend Spitshin and saw that at each hall junction two guards left their posts and joined up with their Prince. Sunrise wondered how large the riot had gotten, to have guards leave their posts as he passed was bad. Spitshin walked right by his Prince's side with his wings tucked in, but Sunrise knew he was ready to take flight in the defense of his Prince and Princesses.

Sunrise heard the sound of the pony mares as they approached the main gates of the palace. He could hear at least fifty mares trying to force themselves into the palace and get a shot at seeing their Prince. Sunrise spotted his mother rubbing a hoof to her forehead with a look of frustration on her face. He passed her on his way out to the courtyard. Celestia was about to call out to her son but Spitshin shook his head before he trotted over to her to whisper in her ear "Let he do this, he needs to make mistakes on his own my Princess, after all you cannot protect him forever" Spitshin was one of the veteran guards and knew much about what the royals needed, and right at this moment, Sunrise needed to do this without any help.

Sunrise walked out into the sight of all the crazed mares "Huh here goes the worst possible event of my life" He whispered to himself as he stopped in the center of the courtyard. The guards that had left their posts to accompany him spread out keeping a close watch as the guards holding back the tide of mares began to buckle. "Mares listen to me now, I am not a prize to be won, I am not on the market for a relationship, I have already decided on who shall be by my side and she already rests within the palace, you all are just making fools of yourselves, Please show some dignity and leave now" He took a breath before he continued with his speech and the mares all looked genuinely surprised "You all have a pony out there destined to be with you and it is not me, now go home live your life and remember there is somepony out there who loves you"

Celestia's eyes widened as her son had just made one of the best speeches she had heard some pony could give, and as the mares turned to leave it would seem that there was a victory for her son. Celestia was proud of her Sunrise as she watched him sigh and turn back to the palace. She stepped into his path and smiled "You were great my boy, oh Sunrise you did a perfect job" She smiled but soon she frowned as her son looked up at her with still upset eyes. She flinched as his words cut her open "Mother, I will be in my quarters if you wish to talk, but for now I do believe you have other matters to deal with at the moment" Celestia flinched again as her son just walked off with Spitshin right behind him. "Oh what have I done to have my precious Sunrise to hate me" She walked off and a concerned unicorn followed her.

"Your majesty, Prince Sunrise is just a bit frayed at the moment" Jiles Canterlot walked up beside his Princess "Give him time to relax and calm down, and he will be back to his regular self" Celestia looked down at the unicorn the assistant she had hoof picked to be by her son's side. "Huh I am not sure this time Jiles, he seemed really angry this time" Celestia's shoulders were slumped as she remembered her little Sunrise when she could fit him in the crook oh her wings. She wanted that sweet little Sunrise back but she also wanted her son as he was now. "Jiles, What should I do, only one pony knows more about my son than me and that's you, so what should I do?" Celestia sighed as she looked at the ballroom, decorations for her son's move from a colt to a full grown stallion was well underway. The party would begin at the exact moment her son was born, it would start exactly at midnight.

Jiles thought for a second before he answered "He has developed a fondness for the Changeling Queen, I say the best thing to do is support his decision to court Metamorphia" Jiles looked up at his ruler who was now looking at him with worried eyes "I know ponies will talk and spread rumors, but they would do so if it were any other pony, Princess you telling him not to pursue the one pony he has felt anything for would be like telling him he cannot love anypony at all" Celestia gasped when she realized just what her son had seen her doing when she was trying only to protect him "Jiles I need you to take over for me here unless you are detained by something else, I need to go to my son now" Jiles smiled and nodded "The only thing that will detain me is if Madam Metamorphia needs my assistance but She is resting right now, I will be going to her before noon to remind her the time of her audience with Sunrise, so Princess go to your son now and tell him what you need to." Celestia nodded and turned towards the west wing and the private quarters for the royal family.

Metamorphia was still sound asleep when a knock came from the door, at first it was just a light knock then it turned into an insistent banging. Metamorphia jumped up in shock as she finally heard the knocking. She yawned and stood up looking more worn than when she had laid down to sleep. "Oh I am so sorry, I am coming" She rushed to the door and opened it to be startled by the appearance of Princess Luna. "Oh umm your highness I was asleep, if I had known you were coming by I would have been ready to receive you" Metamorphia bowed her head respectfully.

"I came to have a little word with you about my nephew, now please take a seat this will take a little while" Luna sighed and walked in to sit at the table in the center of the room. "Now Metamorphia, I have promised my nephew that I will not interfere with his decision on if he will try and court you or not, I just want my nephew to be happy and I am willing to turn the other cheek if you are the one that makes him happy" She stopped letting Metamorphia know she could talk. Metamorphia blushed at the thought of Sunrise courting her "I umm, I am not sure it will work, he and I are to different and even though I can see the hurt in him and I want to help heal them I couldn't be with him" Metamorphia told not a single lie but her eyes shone with a sad distress. "If he decides to court you I will be watching and if you hurt him in any way what so ever you will regret it" Luna smirked at the changeling queen before she decided to turn the topic to something kinder.

"Now if he does court you I want you to do everything in your power to make him happy" Luna placed something on the table it was a small gem "He has so much sadness within him that his own heart has turned into a solid gem you, even if it was just by accident, cracked it open, he never has shown emotion to anypony other than me and his mother." Luna picked up the gem and tucked it away "You are the first pony to break open his heart and make him feel in public." Luna smiled with just as much as she did the day Sunrise said her name for the first time.

Metamorphia looked up "Umm I'll try but I am still not sure if it would work even if I fell for him, even if he does love me, he is the heir to the sun throne and everypony would think I am trying to grab power, I would just make trouble for him and I don't want that no matter how much I love him" She looked down at her frail body and sighed as she coughed hard "Sorry I haven't had anything to feed on in years, I am a weak changeling now, but I do not care I prefer to be like this than a pony who eats love from an unwilling victim" She said this as an afterthought.

Luna raised an eyebrow at Metamorphia's last comment "Oh so your starving yourself, that is honorable" Luna smiled before she looked about again trying to think of something else to say "Well I guess I was wrong it didn't take that long after all, I will let you rest then, I hope you will come to Sunrise's party, he would enjoy your company." Luna stood and left straight away without further comment.

Sunrise paced his quarters as he waited for his mother to come, he had done it again and he was feeling worse this time. He saw the shocked and sad look in his mother's eyes as he left her with his hurtful words. He heard the door open and he saw his mother come in, and he saw the small package held under her left wing. "Hello my son, I have something for you" She brought out the package and laid it on the table in his room "It is blank now and I had hoped to have engraved when you earned your cutie mark" She opened the box to reveal the royal regalia set a crown, necklace, and a ring. All were solid gold and Sunrise could see the small intricate design of the gold but as his mother said there was no symbol on it.

"Why are you giving this to me mother, the regalia should wait until I have earned my cutie mark" Sunrise closed the box and handed it back to his mother. Celestia sighed as she took the box back "Alright son, huh I am also here to tell you I am sorry" This surprised Sunrise with a great ease as he had never thought that his mother would apologize to him "I was blind to your feelings for Metamorphia, I do not approve of a relationship between you and her because all I see on that road is pain and heart break, but I will let you decide and I will support your decision I will leave you to your audience with her this afternoon but do not forget your party"

"Oh Mother would you like to keep me company until my audience with Metamorphia?" Sunrise smiled and looked in the shocked eyes of his mother "You want to spend time with me, Oh I haven't heard you ask me that in a long time" Sunrise sighed as he hugged his mother "I want to make it up to you for snapping at you mother, and I do want to spend time with you your just normally too busy" Sunrise smiled and looked back at the sun "We have seven hours mother and another five until I am an adult" Celestia smiled as she said the next sentence "sure we do, but you have seven hours of my help for your first date with Metamorphia, even if I think it is a bad idea I will help you find happiness"

To Be continued


	4. A Fierce Eclipse

A Fierce Eclipse

Metamorphia yawned as a knock came to her room's door. She stood and walked to the door "Yes?" She opened the door and asked when she saw Jiles standing with a dress of the darkest black satin "You have thirty minutes to get ready for your audience with Prince Sunrise, I have brought you the dress the tailors fixed up for you, now if you have any make up you should forget that, the prince cannot stand to see a mare mask her natural beauty under make up, he will be getting ready for his party this evening and I understand that he wishes you to be there, but I do not know if you should or should not go, if he mentions it or invites you then you should go, if he doesn't then do not" Jiles smiled as he walked in and handed the dress over to Metamorphia "Now you will need to be careful with the dress, it is a fragile thing the sleeves can easily tear if you are not careful with your fore legs, and the satin can unravel if you are too tough with the material, other than that you shall look just fine in the dress"

"Umm thank you but could you step out please" Metamorphia blushed slightly, she was fine without the dress but she had the habit of dressing without watchers "Of course Madam, I will be outside if you need me, and if you have any thing you need the prince to look at remember you have exactly thirty minutes until the scheduled time" Metamorphia smiled and nodded as Jiles stepped out. She walked over to the mirror in the room and looked at the dress, its midnight black color matched her coat with ease the white lining at the neck and edge of the sleeves and the small gold ribbon would be the only things that would mark the dress separate from her body. It brought out the emerald green of her eyes.

"Well it is beautiful but I do prefer white but no complaints" She smiled as she coughed a little before slipping the dress on over her head easing it over her forelegs and slowly getting use to its feel. "Oh it feels nice too, but huh I feel over dressed for this audience" She didn't have anything else needing done so she stepped out into the hall to the waiting Jiles. "Good, now that you're ready follow me" Jiles took off without waiting to see if she was following. Metamorphia sighed and rushed to keep up being careful not to mess up the dress. It all had taken her just over fifteen minutes.

Jiles walked with an unbelievable speed as if he was born to make ponies feel inferior with his speed, but he had to walk this fast to keep up with Prince Sunrise. Metamorphia was panting with exertion by the time they reached the gardens and she saw that there were two party areas the gardens were decorated with beautiful ribbons and many tables for food and even a small stage set up for entertainment. "The prince will be raised from being a colt into being a Stallion tonight, that ceremony will be held in the ball room at midnight and from there the guest will move out into the gardens for some entertainment then at dawn they will leave" Jiles explained when he glanced back at the confused changeling. "Come along we have six minutes until you are to meet the prince, if you had dressed faster we wouldn't have to worry about the time."

"I am sorry I am nervous I tend to be a bit slow when I am nervous" She was good at hiding her nervousness with her voice and facial features but she slowed down when it was extreme. The walk took exactly twelve minutes leaving two minutes to spare.

Metamorphia waited as Jiles knocked on the door and a strong and firm voice called from the other side "You may enter" Jiles looked back at Metamorphia and waved her forward as he opened the door and announced her "Queen Metamorphia to see you my prince" He waved her into the room and as she came in she saw Princess Celestia helping her son with his mane and getting him ready for an important event "Oh I am sorry I will com…" Metamorphia tried to say when Sunrise sighed "It is alright you can come in, go ahead and take a seat I will be with you in a moment, mother I can handle the rest, I would like a private word with Metamorphia" The way he said her name made Metamorphia shutter and blush "Of course my son, remember when the ceremony starts" With that Celestia smiled and moved away from her son and as she past Metamorphia, she sighed in defeat.

Sunrise stood and looked over at Metamorphia, his face was a cold mask and she was scared she had made a mistake. "I see you are wearing a dress, I am willing to be that was all Jiles' idea" Sunrise walked over to the chair opposite Metamorphia's and as he sat down the cold mask disappeared and was replaced with a happy grin "I am glad you could make it, Oh before I forget, I am having a party this evening and I would love for you to come" He smiled as he placed a hoof on hers and lifted it to his lips "In fact it would be my pleasure for you to be my date" Metamorphia gasped at his words, shocked that he was being so open with her, from what she had heard from the court ponies and Jiles, Sunrise rarely showed emotion to anypony other than his mother and aunt.

"Oh my I didn't expect this" Metamorphia placed a hoof to her mouth as he leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear "To be honest I was smitten by you the first moment I laid eyes on you" Sunrise kissed her cheek making Metamorphia blush "Really you like this horrid frail and decrepit body of mine?" Sunrise moved back from Metamorphia with an angry glare in his eyes "I could care less about your looks, I value the inner beauty over the outer, and I see great inner beauty in you Metamorphia" Just saying her name got Metamorphia to blush, this was obvious to Sunrise and he relished in it as he could actually make somepony blush without having to mention his title and his rank in the world. "So what do you say, Metamorphia would you like to b my date?"

Metamorphia's blush deepened as she thought about being by Sunrise's side all night long, not this Sunrise, but the hard Prince Sunrise "I will if you promise me something" She blushed even deeper waiting for his answer "Sure what is it you need" Metamorphia looked him in the eye the way only a royal could "Be yourself, no masks or hiding your feelings this night" Sunrise raised an eyebrow "Is that all you need, well done then"

Celestia sighed as she watched the guest show up for her son's movement into adulthood each pony was dressed for the occasion after all it was a grand thing for a royal to finally receive their status as an adult pony. She was in a golden dress that hugged her body like a lover's gentle embrace but she was worried about what this night would reveal in her son, his feelings for the queen for a race that had betrayed the Equestrian Kingdom but she did want her boy to be happy. She greeted the guest in her sons place as he prepared for the ceremony she glanced to her right as a break in the stream of ponies came as the guest began to thin down. She looked at her sister, who was flirting with somepony, knowing instantly that she was going to make a mistake this night, or the best decision of her life.

Celestia smiled as she heard the trumpets signaling the arrival of her son. She sighed as her son dressed in a military dress suit, something she never thought to see on her peaceful son. Her attention was then averted to the pony by his side, the Changeling Queen Metamorphia, and she wore a satin black dress that blended well with her body save for the strips of white lace at her neck and the ends of the sleeves, she had a worried but still happy smile on her face. Celestia wondered what would become of the evening as the ponies in attendance would find out that their prince was in a relationship with a changeling. She sighed and looked away, because she had promised not to interfere.

Sunrise smiled as he made sure his military suit was straight; after all he was to be raised from colt to stallion and every prince of the kingdom that was old enough was to be a military leader. He looked to his right to where the pony of his dreams stood. He couldn't believe she had said yes to be his date tonight. He was worried about her though as he could see the frail and sickly aura around her from the curse laid on her kind.

"So I have a speech to give at the stroke of midnight but after I am all yours Metamorphia" Sunrise smiled as he walked proudly beside Metamorphia and he appeared to be happy, and without a mask over him to hide it.

Metamorphia sighed as Sunrise moved away from her to the podium at the front of the ball room. He called for silence as the clock struck signaling the coming midnight, one strike eleven to go. Celestia moved to Metamorphia's side, two strikes ten to go.

"He will give his speech of a crown prince then he will tell all of the ponies of Equestria who he plans on courting to complete his claim to the Sun Throne" Celestia told Metamorphia and there was a twinge of sadness in her voice that hinted at something dark. Three strikes nine to go.

Everypony waited expectantly as Sunrise prepared for his speech, four strikes eight to go. Sunrise felt a small ache in his head but he didn't think anything of it. Five strikes seven to go. He smiled as he readied his voice for the speech, six strikes no, seven strikes five to go. Sunrise let the final strikes resonated one two three four five, he cleared his throat as the ache grew in his head.

"I am Sunrise Eclipse only son to Princess Celestia, I am the heir to the Sun Throne, to seal my heir ship for the throne I must court a pony of noble blood, I am here to day to claim that courtship, but before that I must announce my movement up to adulthood." The ache grew to what seemed to be unbearable odds but Sunrise endured "I have grown from a foal to a colt and now to a Stallion, Tonight I am a leader of Equestria Crown Prince Sunrise, I have stepped up to the position of Royal Commander of the Army and Commander and Chief of the Royal Guard, and from this day forward let it be known to all in Equestria that I, Prince Sunrise will defend you all from any threat that comes to our borders." Sunrise smiled and hid away the pain that was pulsing just behind his eyes "I swear on the first Eclipsian Ruler to bring a peace that will last for millennia to come" His eyes began to throb with the pain as his mind swirled with a strange pull on his thoughts as he spoke "I now will claim my right as the Crown Prince of the Sun Throne by courting Queen Metamorphia"

This got gasps from every pony in attendance, their prince had just claimed to be courting a changeling queen. It even surprised the two ponies that knew it was coming, and it surprised Metamorphia most of all. Sunrise smiled weakly as he was about to say another word before he stepped down but the pain in his head had gone too far and he cringed as his eyes began to glow with magic. His entire body began to glow with a dark aura with streaks of gold running through it.

Metamorphia gasped as her body felt the powerful magic at work. On the blank flank of Sunrise Eclipse a cutie mark appeared a Golden Sun and Silver Moon being eclipsed in darkness. The moon completely full this evening was shrouded in a dark aura as it began to darken then it became apparent that it was being eclipsed. Sunrise spoke in a deeper voice with a sinister tone that was what most ponies felt it as but Metamorphia knew better.

"I AM THE LORD OF THE ECLIPSE, I RULE ALL DARKNESS AND NO PONY CAN FACE MY DARKNESS, I WILL SHEILD ALL IN DARKNESS"

As the magic left Sunrise he passed out with increasing speed. It was hours before he came too no pony save Luna Celestia and Metamorphia could be seen, darkness covered the land save for the few torches in the ball room "Ugh what happened all I remember is a searing pain in my head then nothing and why is it so dark"

Luna and Celestia both looked at each other with worry before Metamorphia rushed to hold Sunrise in her forelegs. "I thought I had lost you for a moment there, and as for what happened that is best left to your mother to explain after you have rested."

"Hmm alright, I am exhausted but still I have a feeling this is somehow my fault" Sunrise yawned as his mother and aunt helped him to his feet but as they did he slipped and caught a glimpse of his flank, and he saw his cutie mark "A Sun and Moon being eclipsed that's my Cutie Mark…."

He passed out again from exhaustion and was carried back to his room by neither his mother nor his aunt. He wasn't carried by a Royal Guardspony, he was carried by his new love Metamorphia who was using what little of her waning strength to heal his hurt mind.

To Be Continued.

**Author's Note:** Hi ponies This story's progression will be slowed down to an update on every Saturday to give me time to work on a collaboration with my pony cousin, and those fans of Last Crusade I am sorry but I will not be working on it while I am working on the collab so it will be put on vacation until I finish the collab. Now to my note on this chapter, it is shorter than the third but it is a two parter with Chap five.


End file.
